EL MORENO
by Maru-Chan Cat
Summary: La decisión de Bulma. Dedicado a alguien especial.


Este Fanfic va dedicado a las personas que más quiero de aquí Fanfiction (Diosa de la Muerte, EnterradoR, Skipper1 ...) ^^

Este es mi primer Vegeta y Bulma, espero que al menos sea de su agrado :D

¡DIIIISFRUTEENN! BYE ;)

* * *

 **EL MORENO**

 _"Recogeré todas la esferas del dragón para cumplir con mi deseo."_

 _"¿Cuál Bulma?"_

 _"Mi príncipe azul."_

Pasaron los años, de por medio hubieron tantísimas aventuras divertidas, peligrosas… Todo siempre junto a Goku.

La joven Bulma sentía que debía sentar cabeza, que la época de aventuras había terminado. Pero lo que más le desolaba era el hecho… de que… aun no hubiese encontrarse su príncipe azul ¿o sí?

Vegeta.

No podía borrar de su mente la imagen de ese hombre seductor, y obligarse a pensar en amar a su _querido_ Yamcha. Su relación con Yamcha estaba más que muerta, él tampoco ponía de su parte para que la relación fuese estable. Infidelidad tras infidelidad, propia de la naturaleza humana.

Bulma estaba cansada, más que harta de aguantarle. Deseaba con todo su ser encontrar finalmente al hombre justo que le amase, le hiciera feliz por el resto de sus vidas. ¿Era tanto pedir?

El hombree de tez morena solo tenía en mente entrenar y entrenar, su sed de venganza contra su archienemigo, Kakarotto, era su motivación propia. Él ansiaba tanto el día en que batallaría en un duelo a muerte.

Bulma de vez en cuando le tiraba indirecta o alguna señal de interés, pero Vegeta no se daba cuenta o simplemente se hacia el loco.

Al ver que sus taticas de seducción no funcionaban, Bulma se sentía cada vez más frustrada, desesperada. ¿Amaba de verdad a ese hombre? Sí.

 _"Hija, Vegeta escapó con la nave espacial."_

La muchacha solo se limitó a abrir ampliamente sus ojos a causa de sorpresa.

Hacía pocos días que su Moreno no regresaba.

Desde su partida fugaz e improvisada con destino allá al exterior, en el frío e infinito espacio, ella, Bulma permanecía preocupada cada instante, segundo, minuto, al pensar que la persona, cuya le daba tanto interés, estaba tan lejos de su alcance. Quería verle, aunque no pudiese tocarle. Le daba igual.

En esos días ella extrañaba oír los típicos comentarios de él, " _Que mujer tan vulgar_ " o simplemente como la apodaba, " _Mujer_ ". Ella había perdido la fe en Goku, " _Seguro está muerto. No regresa._ " Suspiraba, suspiraba con desgana apoyada de la barandilla del balcón de su hogar, ese era el lugar en donde cada día se quedaba viendo por horas y horas el extenso cielo infinito. Bulma creía que el esfuerzo de Vegeta en ir a buscar a su enemigo, contrincante, competidor, tan sólo por darse el placer y gusto de cobrar la pérdida de su propio orgullo, era un gesto innecesario. " _Goku está muerto, es imposible sobrevivir en espacio abierto._ " Ahora recordaba los instantes posteriores a su teletransportación al planeta Azul, ¡Namek estaba a punto de estallar!

 _"Tan siquiera Vegeta va a sobrevivir."_ Una lágrima se atrevió a salir desde su ojo derecho y recorrer todo el rostro hasta el mentón. " _La nave no estaba en buenas condiciones."_ Sus manos apretaron fuertemente la barandilla del balcón, no podía evitar llorar. " _No puede ser, Goku y Vegeta son Sayiajins, son una raza guerrera._ " Se secó los ojos llorosos con la manga de su vestido naranja y miró fijamente con determinación al cielo, su ceño estaba fruncido. _"¡KAMISAMA HAZ QUE VEGETA REGRESE!, OJALÁ TAMBIEN GOKU ESTE BIEN._ "

Ella por alguna razón extraña, en cuestión de pocos segundos, volvió a creer en las posibilidades de su amigo y en el Moreno. " _Ojalá regresen tú y Goku_." susurro una vez más calmada. Separó las manos de la barandilla y entró al interior de la casa.

" _Mamá preparó dulces, ¡el olor esta en toda la casa!_ " Su expresión ahora era de suma alegría, adoraba los dulces preparados por su madre.

Comenzó a correr de la emoción por el extenso pasillo de la corporación, de mientras iba mirando a través de la ventana el paisaje de la inmensa ciudad donde residía.

Finalmente después de una caminata de aproximadamente 2 minutos, llegó a la enorme sala.

 _"Oh Bulma preciosa, únete a nosotros ¡venga!_ " Su madre le extendía una bandeja de dulces como señal de ofrenda. Bulma se sentó en el sofá rojo, junto a su familia.

" _Agarra todos los que quieras, pequeña._ " La madre no paraba de sonreír, como siempre, Bulma amaba su sonrisa tan solar, tan cálida, tan llena de amor.

 _¡BAAAAAMMM!_

Una fuerte explosión hizo temblar toda la corporación y sus alrededores. Provenía del jardín Bulma se manchó de pastel al asustarse, eso la hizo enfurecer.

 _"¡Quién se atreve a molestar a la gran Bulma Brief! Este vestido era nuevo._ "

Bulma salió como un cohete al jardín, parecía el mismo diablo en persona, pero... ¡Era el Moreno! ¡Su Moreno! La nave había impactado en el jardín.

La mujer comenzó a idear un plan, ahora pretendía hacer pagar la angustia y desesperación que él le hizo sufrir.

La voz de Yamcha se interpuso entre sus pensamientos.

 _"¡¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana?!"_ Yamcha exclamó enojado, Vegeta se limitó a reír desafiante.

 _"Les puedo eliminar en un sólo ataque, mejor déjenme en paz terrícolas._ "

Bulma decidió entrar en acción.

 _"¡Vegeta! ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Mira que has hecho! ¡Y estas bien puerco!"_ El Moreno se ofendió ante las palabras de la mujer, antes de que pudiera contraatacar Bulma habló de nuevo.

 _"Ven sígueme."_ Le guiño uno de sus tan bonitos ojos azules, su coqueteo era evidente. "Te darás un baño caliente, te sentirás mejor." Le tocó, con la punta del dedo índice, la armadura. Vegeta gruñó pero enseguida le siguió, mirándole el trasero.

Para Bulma fue extraño, le estaba obedeciendo. De mientras Vegeta disfrutaba de sus panorámicas. Ella no tenía que dejar escapar tal oportunidad, sí de verdad existían los príncipes, este era el suyo. Sólo suyo, su Moreno, su guerrero.

Ese día puede que la suerte le sonrió a la joven.

Nunca nos debemos rendir ante un propósito, en lo menos esperado nos va a llegar, tarde o temprano. Siempre hay que tener esperanza, aunque diversos factores nos la hagan perder.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_**


End file.
